


Spontaneous Musical Number

by ckret2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Off-Screen Musical Numbers, in my head it's both char/al and char/vag but only one's the focus so i'm not tagging the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Vaggie set the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Would either of you like to explain what you're doing in this photo?"Smiling sheepishly, Charlie said, "Singing a romantic duet?"Smiling in the absolutely least sheepish way possible, Alastor added, "While dancing."
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	Spontaneous Musical Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Not sure if you'll accept this but can I have a prompt with Alastor/Charlie? Like your own take on it?"
> 
> “If I say I’m taking Hazbin Hotel prompts,” I thought to myself, “somebody will ask for Charlastor immediately. That will be the first Hazbin prompt I get. I’ve never posted a word about Charlastor but that is what is going to happen.” I’ve got this fandom pegged.
> 
> I don’t actually ship Charlastor, but I can do a one off ficlet for it. I don’t like the thought of Charlie breaking up with Vaggie to hook up with Alastor so in this fic they’re poly; Charlie’s dating them both and they’re side-eyeing each other like “yeah I can tolerate you but we’re keeping our date nights separate.”

Lips pursed, Vaggie held up a copy of the day’s newspaper.

Charlie and Alastor, who already knew full well exactly what was on the page she was showing them, did not look at the newspaper, at Vaggie, or at each other. Charlie sat with her shoulders up around her ears and her laced hands between her knees; Alastor, completely at ease, sat with ankle hooked over knee, his foot bobbing in time to some song on a frequency only he could hear.

Vaggie set the newspaper down on the coffee table between her chair and Charlie and Alastor’s couch. “Would either of you like to explain what you’re doing in this photo?”

Smiling sheepishly, Charlie said, “Singing a romantic duet?”

Smiling in the absolutely least sheepish way possible, Alastor added, “While dancing.”

“And where were you while doing this?”

Charlie’s smile was starting to turn into more of a cringe. “On the ledge around a water fountain?”

“And where _was_ this water fountain?”

“Downtown!” Alastor made fearless eye contact with Vaggie, and went on merrily, “Where absolutely everybody in Hell could stroll on by, record what we were doing, or even join in!” He turned to Charlie. “Quite a pity nobody took the opportunity, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

She chuckled awkwardly. “Kinda thought _someone_ would want to.”

“And,” Vaggie said, “you ended up,” a finger smacked down on the newspaper, “in the _Entertainment_ section.”

Charlie winced. “Yyyeah.”

Completely unruffled, Alastor said, “Well, where would _you_ put a story about a musical number?” Charlie winced again as Vaggie narrowed her eyes at him.

Vaggie managed to keep her tone from progressing any further than stern disappointment. “And when stories like _this_ get associated with the founder and the most publicly recognizable employee of the Happy Hotel, what does that make people think about the hotel?”

Having already heard plenty from other people about what they thought about her singing, Charlie said, “That the people running it are ditzy, crazy, and childish?” Her head sank lower and shoulders rose higher. “And that they shouldn’t take the hotel seriously either?”

Vaggie nodded solemnly, then shot a much harsher look at Alastor, waiting for him to weigh in.

Lightly, he said, “That it’s the kind of place that can reform a dreaded public menace like the Radio Demon into the kind of harmless soul that sings love songs on a water fountain?”

Charlie shot straight upright, pointing at Alastor with both hands, eyes and fangs shining as she beamed.

Vaggie’s scowl deepened; but softened again when she saw Charlie’s face. “Okay—okay, fine. You’re getting away with it _this_ time.” She pointed at them both, one after another. “But no more public singing! It weirds people out. At least go to a karaoke bar or something.”

Charlie smacked her hands together, grin widening. “Holy shit, we _should!_ We absolutely should. We could make an event out of it! A hotel outing!” Charlie turned to Alastor. “What do you think?” It was a rhetorical question; Charlie had already decided they would, but since Alastor had more or less put himself in charge of hotel entertainment, it was up to him to make the arrangements.

Alastor, who still considered colors to be an optional feature in televisions, spent a silent moment trying to figure out how to mask his ignorance before he finally gave up and asked, “What’s a carry-oaky bar?”

“ _No way!_ ” She snatched him by the cuff of his coat on her way to the door. He let out a staticky record-scratch sound as he found himself suddenly removed from his seat. “We’re finding one _right_ now! Vaggie, where’s the nearest karaoke bar?!”

“There’s that one a few blocks north, but it’s probably not open til evening!” Vaggie called after them. There was no reply. She wasn’t sure they’d even heard her.

She huffed a sigh, picked up the newspaper to toss it out… then set it back on the coffee table. Nah, that was actually a kinda cute picture. Charlie might want to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/189464432457/not-sure-if-youll-accept-this-but-can-i-have-a). Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!


End file.
